The Affair of the Necklace
by kraci
Summary: *chapter 5 up!* Two adventurous women embark on a journey to find the long lost necklace that would hopefully lead them to the hidden secrets of the Scorpion King's life. (the original characters of TMR and SK are included)
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: We do not own "The Mummy Returns", "The Mummy" and "The Scorpion King" in any way. We are merely borrowing the story for entertainment purposes only. Authors' notes: This story does not fully follow The Mummy Returns and The Scorpion King movies. Please r and r. Please review and tell us whether we should continue the story or not. THE AFFAIR OF THE NECKLACE PROLOGUE 

            On the year 3067 BC, a fierce warrior known as the Scorpion King fought against the strong rulers of Egypt and the foreign countries to conquer the whole world. Mathayus, also known as the Scorpion King launched an attack against the ruler of Thebes, Haremhab. Haremhab was a great ruler at that time. Having him eliminated would be a major step to conquer the whole of Egypt. Thebes is a city of great treasures and riches. Among them is the daughter of Haremhab, Selket. Selket is a voluptuous beauty with masses of black hair and languid dark eyes. She is about 16 years old; an age that is ripe for marriage, but 16 years old is a bit older than the definite age. Usually, girls get married as soon as they can bear children, at an age of 13 or 14; however, despite her age, she was still a candidate for marriage. Men have asked King Haremhab for Selket, but the king refused for he sees them unfit for his daughter. One of these men was Mathayus. 

            At that time, Mathayus was still a peasant, but when he became a soldier, he became powerful and became a leader. He was a man who wanted everything and he wanted Selket.

            When Mathayus launched an attack against Thebes, he and his army were defeated. He was the only man standing when he was walking across the desert of Ahmshere. He sold his soul to Anubis to spare him. He became powerful once again and his armies were raised from the sand. He became the Scorpion King. He conquered great cities including Thebes. 

            At Thebes, chaos was hither and thither. Servants from the palace were fleeing and Selket was left alone. Her own maids fled and abandoned her. She didn't mind because she was going to flee with her lover, Niuserre. Nothing was left for her in this city if ever they survived the Scorpion King's attack. Her father, King Haremhab was defeated on the battle and is now with the god, Ra. 

            As she was going out of the side doors of the palace, she was captured by one of Mathayus's officers. Despite of her violent struggles towards the officer, she was led to Mathayus. Mathayus had been waiting for this moment and he was determined to make a wife out of Selket. Selket desperately tried to plead to him but to no avail. She will know later that her lover, Niuseppe was killed by Mathayus for he knew of their secret affair. 

            The Scorpion King has now great control over the lands near Thebes. Great rulers and the Pharaoh were wary of him but they did not launch an attack against him for they knew of his immeasurable power. It will be a while before they launch great attacks against Mathayus. 

            Mathayus and his armies now gained control of Thebes. Selket was married to Mathayus out of her own will. Mathayus loved her at this time and would do anything to please her. He made a necklace with the same emblem as that of his bracelet. He believed that this would be their bond that would make them closer. When the necklace was presented to Selket, she ignored this and wouldn't wear it. Mathayus grew angry and treated her as if she wasn't his wife. 

            During their first years of marriage, the Scorpion King would force himself into her but this time, he didn't go to their quarters. He still cared for her but now he didn't love her.

            During the deteriorating years of their marriage, Mathayus had a mistress. Her name was Ashirah. She was one of the warriors in Mathayus's army. She was as beautiful as Selket and she had great military skills. At the same time, the Pharaoh and other rulers were launching their attacks on the conquered cities of Mathayus. Once again, the Scorpion King asked for Anubis help to defeat his enemies. Before he went to battle, he left his most of his powers in the necklace. He appointed Ashirah to protect this necklace because this necklace had great powers that would make the one wearing this powerful. If it goes to the wrong person, destruction will follow. If it goes to a person with good intentions, there will be peace to where he or she goes. 

            Battles kept Mathayus busy. He didn't know that the city of Thebes was being attacked and by the time he went there, the people were devastated. Selket was killed accidentally when she was buried under the collapsing pillars of the palace. Mathayus grieved for her and became more powerful. He defeated his enemies but for a price. Anubis took his soul and his armies were returned to the sand were they were made. The necklace was buried with Selket and Ashirah was never seen again…


	2. Chapter one

STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY CHAPTER ONE 

            Allison Welsch and Rebecca Kingsley have been friends for a long time. They live in lil' ol' London where they both studied in Bembridge University. Bembridge University is one of the best universities in London. Ever since they were children, they were already interested in Egyptian antiquities and Egyptian legends.

            That day, Allison and Rebecca went to the British Museum to visit their friend, David, who worked there.

            "David?" Allison called out, stepping into the empty room.

            "Over here," a voice called out.

            "Where?" Rebecca asked.

            "Go behind the mirror!" David's voice called out impatiently.

            Going behind the huge mirror with exquisite designs, they saw David hovering over a bracelet. Allison immediately recognized the bracelet.

            "It's the Scorpion King's bracelet!" Allison said, getting excited. "Where the bloody hell did you find it?"

            Let's just say I happened to be at the right place at the right time," he said, putting on a smug look on his face. 

            "Humph, knowing you, you probably bribed someone to get it. The poor guy…" Rebecca lamented.

            "How did you become such a smart ass?" David said, getting heated by the conversation. His ears becoming pink.

            Rebecca laughed. "It flows in the blood, dear friend. Any objections?" she said, barely keeping a straight face.

            He growled, "Do you really want to know where I found it?"

            Allison replied, "Of course we do. Now stop beating around the bush and spill the beans!"

            "I got it from an Arab sheikh. He was drunk and he had many legends to tell," David uttered.

            Suspicion came to Rebecca and Allison's minds. They both knew David's method in getting artifacts; however, they pushed the suspicion out of their minds and concentrated on the bracelet because they were very curious about the bracelet.

            "So, what's the real scoop behind the bracelet?" Rebecca said as she and Allison sat down, getting comfortable.

            David himself, having sat down, started his story.

            "It's like this. The Scorpion king…"

            After a few hours…

            "Oh ho! Now that was interesting!" remarked Rebecca with a look in her eyes.

            Allison looked at her and in an instant knew the look that was in Rebecca's eyes. She already knew what Rebecca was thinking. _Let's go to…_

"…Egypt and see what we can find out!" Rebecca finished.

            _I knew it, _Allison thought.

            As Allison and Rebecca went towards their automobile, they were in deep thought. Their thoughts were focused on what David told them. They felt that it was their job to poke more on the ruins of certain places in Egypt and one of them would be the desert of Ahmshere and Thebes. 

            As they drove, they talked about going to Egypt to investigate.

            "Do you think that it is right to just go there and look at the ruins? Do you think that we should need something?" Rebecca asked Allison inquiringly.

            Allison, looking like a cat that swallowed a canary, answered Rebecca's question, "Of course we need something. We'll just go to the Bembridge scholars and asked them for a permit to go to Egypt for further investigation on the ruins where we found a new artifact."

            Rebecca knew that Allison's plan was fantastic and she was speechless. This was not the first time that she went to Egypt but she felt like going there for the first time. It felt like going into a new world where all of your dreams come true. 

            _Of course not all dreams come true, but going to Egypt makes me feel exhilarating, _Rebecca thought as they drove past the Big Ben Clock. She knew that Allison felt that way. Lost in her thoughts, she didn't hear Allison ask her a question. Allison had to say the question twice to put Rebecca back to earth.

            "I said, did you get the bracelet?" Allison sighed, knowing that Rebecca was lost on her thoughts.

            "Yes, I got it," Rebecca answered, focusing her attention to Allison's question. "David was reluctant to let me have it but of course, he lent it to us," she smiled knowingly, remembering how she tortured poor David into letting her have the bracelet. David has an obsession with Egyptian mummies and how they were made and Rebecca told him that she would give him a souvenir that was anything about mummification.

            Allison knew too what was David's weakness and at the back of her mind, she knew what Rebecca used as bait. Parking in front of a building, they got out and walk up the steps of the Bembridge University. After a few hours, they got out and went to their car with permission from the Bembridge scholars to go to Egypt.

            Both girls were excited about their coming trip. They went to the apartment in Bloomsbury to pack their bags and settling their tickets.

            On the process of packing their bags, they had to bring light clothes for they had an experience in bringing many luggages with heavy clothes.

            Looking across the room, Allison looked at Rebecca who was looking in a mirror holding up a long, red evening dress. She was going to tell Rebecca not to bring elegant dresses but stopped herself because there _might_ be chance that they will have sometime for themselves.

            _Not that this trip is for our greediness_, Allison thought with a grin. Looking up again, she kept thinking about how they met and had similar interests. In their looks, there was nothing similar about them. Allison was tall with shoulder length brown hair. She had eyes with a lovely shade of green. Rebecca was not that tall and not that short, medium height. She had long brown hair that went down to her back. She had blue eyes. Both were slender though. Both have charming personalities but Allison is a serious girl that always goes straight to the point while Rebecca was (carefree). Rebecca was good in swords and Allison was good with guns and (manpower?). Despite of their different looks and attitude, they still got along well.

            Allison shook herself from these thoughts as Rebecca was asking her why she was grinning.

            To herself, Allison said, _I must have looked like an idiot, grinning at nothing._ To Rebecca, she said, "Oh nothing. I just remembered something."

            "Oh, in that case, don't forget to remember me that you have not yet finished packing your things," Rebecca replied with a laugh. 

            Allison looked at the suitcase she was supposedly packing and saw that it contained only three blouses and one skirt. She looked around and saw that her things were still scattered on top of her bed.

            Laughing with Rebecca, she finished packing in record time. They had one more day to go and they were so eager to go that they could not sleep that well.

**Please review! Just push the button down here!**


	3. Chapter two

**Disclaimer: We do not own The Mummy, The Mummy Returns and The Scorpion King. We are merely borrowing the characters for entertainment purposes only.**

**Author's notes:**

            The story is a bit related to the Scorpion king and it doesn't follow the storyline of the movie but other characters are major OOC. If you don't understand anything, please feel free to email us.

Rebecca: Thanks for reviewing. LoL! Yes, you do have the same name. =)

Auroreia: Thanks for reviewing too and for being the first reviewer. LoL!!!

I hope you enjoy this chapter. This is the chapter where the characters of The Mummy appear. Please review so that we can be encouraged to write the story. Comments and suggestions are accepted. ^_^

CHAPTER TWO 

On the train, heading for Cairo, Egypt…

"We shall be arriving in Cairo in a moment," Rebecca says, looking at the tops of the Egyptian houses on the window. Beside her, sat Allison, reading an Egyptian newspaper.

"Yes, I can see that but first, we should plan what to do," she replied, without looking over at Rebecca.

Rebecca sighed tiredly, "Yeah, yeah, I know."

"Did you ever found out more about the Scorpion King?" Allison said inquiring.

Looking excited, Rebecca told Allison, "Legends have shown that the Scorpio King sold his soul to Anubis so that he could be powerful and be able to conquer the whole of Egypt; however, he was vanquished until he would be awakened once more," she paused, catching her breath, "which he did when someone got hold of this bracelet."

Gazing off in space, Allison pondered on what Rebecca told her.

"Did you find out who exactly got hold of this bracelet?" 

Looking disappointed, Rebecca replied, "Umm…no but I think…"

She was cut off as someone on the table beside them interrupted her.

The man was quite handsome in his own way. Looking at him, a person may feel friendly at his demeanor but you will feel that this man was a bit greedy. He spoke with a distinctive British accent.

"I'm sorry lassies but I couldn't help but overhear your conversation," he said grinning. 

The two women looked at each other, surprise obviously written on their faces.

The man continued, 'May I offer my humble services. You see, I was one of the people who found the Scor…"

"JONATHAN!!!" a yell was heard, cutting the man's explanation as one of the passengers approached the man the two women were talking to.

"Hey, Jonathan. Have you seen my son, Alex? You were supposed to look after him remember?" giving Jonathan a look, he continued, "and not with these ladies." Noticing for the first time Allison and Rebecca.

"But you see Rick, I overheard them talking about the bracelet," Jonathan explained. Rick's expression changed from friendly to suspicion, his eyes darkening.

"What bracelet?" he asked, glancing at the two ladies who were confused as to were the conversation was going.

Jonathan looked at the two ladies before answering Rick. "You know, the one that can't be removed from Alex's…" he stopped as Rick gave him a I-think-you-should-shut-up-you-have-said-enough look.

Cocking an eyebrow, Allison asked, "Is there something we're not supposed to know?"

Rick tried to answer as his wife, Evie came in the restaurant car, obviously looking for them and her son. She found them with the two women and wondered what her brother and husband were up to. Walking up to them, she asked Rick, "Have you seen Alex…" she trailed of as she recognized the two ladies seating.

"Ms. Carnavon, I believe," Rebecca stood up, along with Allison as they shook Evie's hand, surprise and recognition obviously evident on the three women's faces.

"I recognize you both but I can't place your names. I'm sorry."

Allison answered, "We were sent by the Bembridge scholars," giving emphasis on the word Bembridge.

"Ahhh…I believe it is Ms. Belsch and Ms. Kingsley," sitting down as she said so. The others quickly followed suit. 

Rebecca answered, her laughter kept in check, "Pardon me but it's Ms. Welsch. It always gets mistaken." She laughed. Allison trying hard to keep a scowl on her face but failed, laughed too along with the others.

"I believe you have met my husband, Rick," Evie's hands motioned to Rick, sitting beside her, "and my brother, Jonathan," she motioned to the man Allison and Rebecca were talking to earlier. "Oh, and it's O' Connell now, not Carnavon," she added, grinning.

Rick, suspicion gone from his face asked them, "So, what brings you here to Egypt and what is this about the bracelet I hear that my brother was interested in?

Allison and Rebecca explained briefly the reason and why.

"I see," Evie said, "curious as usual, eh?"

Allison agreed, smiling, "It was Rebecca, as you know."

Ways back, the three girls have known each other when they were still studying at the same university. They had the same interest which led them to become close friends. Eventually, after they graduated, Evie was sent to Egypt as a librarian to sort out Egyptian books and artifacts and the other two were also sent to different places.

"Mother, we're here, " a boy at an age of 13 came to them. She looked at the two ladies in front of him.

'Hello," he greeted them "My name is Alex and this are my parents and uncle."

Rebecca and Allison smiled and told Alex their names, adding that they were his parents' friends.

"I guess that this is where we part ways," Evie informed them as they stood up and started to go on their cabins to get their things.

"Yes, I hope we meet each other again. It has been a long time and we have a lot of catching up to do," she replied. 

"Oh, yes, that would be nice. This is the name of the hotel where we will be staying," Rebecca cut in as she gave Evie the hotel's name.

"Yes, I agree. Well, see you soon," Evie said, kissing the two girls on the cheek. Allison and Rebecca waved goodbye to Rick, Jonathan and Alex with Jonathan grinning from ear to ear, mumbling about how they were lucky to have met such lovely ladies.

TBC…

Hit the button right here and review. ^_^


	4. Chapter three

Disclaimer: We do not and I repeat, DO NOT own "The Mummy", "The Mummy Returns" and "The Scorpion King" in any way. We are merely borrowing the characters from these movies for entertainment purposes only. We also do not own the movie, entitled, The Affair of the Necklace. We just borrowed the title for the sake of our story.

Author's note/s:  We should have put this sooner. O well…we just want to tell you people (those who reviewed and those who read but…(pout) did not review) that this is not a crossover with the movie "The Affair of the Necklace". We just borrowed the title coz we couldn't think of an original title…maybe we can think of one after…. or you can SUGGEST!!! Please, please, please review, review, review!!! Your reviews give us inspiration to write. REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!! 

WARNING: This chap is long!!!

Deanna: Don't worry!!! Ardeth will be coming soon. We are just figuring out when and where to put him but he WILL come!!! ^_^

Purplestorm: Thanks for reviewing!!! I hope you like the next chapter!!! ^_^

Ace Cooper: Thanks for reviewing! Here's the next chap! Hope you like it! =)

RubyMoon: Here's the rest. Enjoy!!!

rose ann: No prob! I'll send you Sendoh pics soon. =) Oh yeah, you're a villain in this story you know? No romantic parts for you!!! Mwahahahaha!!! I'm kidding. We'll try but we have already outlined the other chaps. I don't really know…Anyway, just enjoy this chap! 

CHAPTER THREE 

            Allison and Rebecca settled on their hotel, leaving most of their things inside the room and proceeded to the Museum of Antiquities to talk to the head curator; however, when they got there, there was silence and not a person was in sight.

            "Hmmm…is anybody here?" Allison called out to the empty lobby. She paused waiting for an answer but none came.

            "I guess nobody's here or they are in the office located at the back of the museum," Rebecca suggested, already walking towards the hallways.

            Unbeknownst to them, there were two men talking at the office. One was talking excitedly while the other one was listening to him, patiently.

            Allison and Rebecca finally reached the office after several times of getting lost. The Museum was big and it was easy to get lost if one was not used to it and if one doesn't have a map. They were many turns that would lead to a dead end and if you don't look where you're going, you will hit something. These some things could be frightening. As they walked nearer to the office, they could hear masculine voices coming from the door. The door was left open and the two girls could see glimpses of clothing. Not meaning to eavesdrop or so they thought, '_we are just curious…_' they crouched near a statue to catch parts of the conversation.

            A deep voice with a distinctive British accent was saying, "…I'm telling you, it is impossible!!!" Though the girls couldn't see him, they imagined him wringing his hands, which he did.

            Another voice countered him, this time with an American accent, "I swear, I saw her!!! Or at least, someone who looks like her!!!"

            "Look, forget about it. We know that she's gone, okay? AND don't argue," He added when he saw his friend opening his mouth.

            "Okay, I give up…so what did you found out this morning?" he asked, sitting on the couch.

            At this, the two girls who were "curious" leaned further to clearly hear what the British guy, whose name is Christopher 'Chris' Monroe was going to say. As they did so, the statue where they were hiding creaked slightly at the pressure from the two women. They both moved back, afraid that the statue might fall which will cause them a fortune to pay and that they might be caught. The American guy, Nicholas 'Nick' O' Connell, who was sitting on the couch heard the creaking noise but dismissed it as some rodents that entered the museum. 

            Allison was thinking, '_this is ridiculous…why are we hiding? We could just burst in there and announce ourselves…_' her thoughts were cut short as Rebecca elbowed her. Chris was starting.

            "Well, we talked to the ******** and he said or it was rumored the Mathayus, the Scorpion King had a beautiful wife whom he captured during his invasion at Thebes. The rumors say she was dazzling but she did not love him. I think the man said that the woman loved somebody else…Anyway, that's not important. Mathayus thought that giving her all the riches and things that money could buy, he could gain her love and make her happy. So he called to all the finest makers of jewelry and they made a necklace that had the same emblem as his…" he trailed off as Nick gave him a look.

            Nick stopped him because he heard a stronger creaking sound from the same place where the two girls were straining to hear Chris's words. The girls looked at each other when Chris stopped. They thought that he had stopped to catch his breath but when the silence stretched, they realized that they were found out. They started to back up when suddenly, they heard footsteps behind them. 

            "You go that way and I'll go this way," Allison whispered as she took off on the opposite direction from Rebecca. The two men saw Allison ran and Nick ran after her while Chris went towards Rebecca.

            As Chris ran after Rebecca, he couldn't help but think, '_She runs fast. I was just behind her when they she took off. She hadn't much of a head start'. _He silently laughed at her when she begun running towards a dead end. '_She's gonna be trapped._' 

            Rebecca frantically started to run as she realized that the men were behind them. She saw Allison took off and she did so too. She can run very fast and in a short period of time, there was a large gap between them. She grinned inwardly as she outdistanced him. '_Hahahaha, bet he didn't know that I can run fast. Hahaha…Now where is that exit?_' Her victory was cut short when she realized that she had run in a dead end. '_Oh no…I shouldn't have run in circles. Now what have I gotten myself into? _She started to turn around and run out of the room full of Cleopatra's statues when she heard the footsteps of her pursuer. 

As Chris entered the room, he saw the girl look for an exit. He laughed to himself because this was the only exit. Rebecca was so intense in finding an exit that she didn't hear him step inside the room. What she knew was that he was still running. As Chris walked towards her, she turned around and did what was the only thing in her mind, she screamed.

~~~~~~~~~~

            On the other end of the museum, Allison was also running. Allison, who was a bit smarter than Rebecca, didn't run in circles and got herself trapped. Nick was running after her but soon, he lost her. Confident to himself, he thought, '_She couldn't have gotten that far. I know every part of this museum and she isn't anywhere near the exit_.' As Allison run in a corner, she saw a vase and decided that this would be her weapon. 

            '_This would do…_' she thought, taking the vase in her hands and crouched at the corner, awaiting for Nick to pass by. As Nick rounded the corner, Allison immediately smashed the vase in his head and he fell down. 

            '_He will have a gigantic headache coming up._' She smirked inwardly as she approached him. Rebecca's scream echoed through the walls of the museum. Allison gasped, not knowing where Rebecca took off or what is happening to her now. 

            '_I swear that if that guy hurt her, he would be sorry_,' She paused to check Nick's pockets and fished out a pistol and a cartridge of bullets. She put the bullets and pistol on top of a table and left them there, knowing that the American guy will not take it. She looked back at the unconscious form and swept her eyes ever him in approval. '_Pity, he sure is handsome but what the bloody hell!_' she thought, dismissing the thought at the back of her mind. She crept silently across the halls, looking constantly at her back to check just in case. She didn't tie him up, thinking that the knock on his head would keep him out cold for a few minutes after she has found Rebecca.

            Meanwhile, on the other end of the museum, Rebecca prayed silently that her ruse would work. Swooning, she fell to the floor in mock faint. '_I'm sure this would work._' She thought as she fell. Chris looked at her but continued to tie her ankles and wrists with a rope and gagged her and left her on the floor. '_It didn't work. He should have left me untied, that scoundrel. He isn't a gentleman at all but…he is rather handsome._' She thought as peeked one eye open to look at him as her interest went out, calling out to his friend.

            "Hey Nick! Where the heck are you? It sure is quiet around there. Can you help me around here? I caught the girl but she fainted and she's not regaining conscious…" he didn't continue what he was saying for at that moment, he received a blow on his back.

            "Serves you right," Allison smirked, stepping over his unconscious body and dropping the golden rod she was holding that she used to knock Chris out. "And, oh, your dear friend, Nick? (_the name suits him_) He's out cold."

            '_Now, where the hell is she?_' Allison thought, looking for Rebecca; however, she did not enter the room where Rebecca was, so she didn't see her. Rebecca was still tied up and gagged. Allison decided to check up on Nick. As she walked towards the place where she left him, she couldn't help but look at her surroundings. '_It would be nice working here._' Her thoughts were cut short as she stopped dead on her tracks because Nick wasn't where she left him. Seeing a slight movement from the corner of her eye, her eyes grew wide as saucers as she saw Nick coming towards her, holding a gun.

            '_Now where did he get that gun? I thought I disarmed him._' Allison thought as panic rose from her chest. '_Well, you should have bound him hand and foot and brought his gun with you, stupid._'

            'Wow, s_he's quite a fighter_' Nick thought admirably. '_But what is she doing, beating the crap outta me?_' His brother, Rick O'Connell warned him against people entering the museum, especially suspicious and odd-looking people, but she was definitely not odd-looking. Quite opposite in fact. Fear but determination was mirrored in her eyes as she looked for a weapon and a chance to escape. Seeing none, she resorted to a pleading look, which was her last resort. 

            Deciding that telling the truth would mean no harm, she spoke up, "We didn't mean any harm. We just wanted to look around but we heard what you were talking about. Well, your conversation sparked our curiosity and we couldn't help but listen to you," she stopped, then sighed when she saw the doubt written all over his face.

            "So, what did you do to my friend and where is your companion?" he asked, not lowering his armed hand. "I hope you're not tricking me. Your friend might suddenly appear out of nowhere with a weapon," he added looking cautiously around.

            "Don't you believe me?" she asked. When he didn't answer, she continued. "Where is my friend? She ran when your friend took off after her."

            '_Wow, she sure is demanding_' "Look, I don't know where your friend is but if you lead me to my friend, we could find her." He turned to walk, gesturing to Allison to stay in front of him. He suddenly stopped as he warned her. "Don't try anything funny, okay?" 

            She stayed in front of him knowing that he was right. She hated being this defenseless and she wanted to fight but she had no choice, considering that his odds were better. She led him to a spot where a guy was just waking up, rubbing the back of his head. She watched as Nick helped Chris to get up and hand him the gun. Allison started to run away but felt his strong hand clasp her wrist.

            "Don't worry, I won't hurt you," Nick reassured Allison.

            "By Jove, is this the woman who knocked me out?" Chris questioned Nick, gesturing towards her.

            "Sorry, about that. It was just an act of defense," Allison said in a defeated tone.

            "You should be," Chris replied in an icy tone. Allison just shrugged, clearly stating that she was tired to argue.

            "Now, where's Rebecca?" Allison asked, a hint of anger shone in her eyes.

            "Oh, her. Well, she fainted and I tied her up, then you knocked me out. I don't know if she's still unconscious but she's inside the room of Queen Cleopatra." He added. "I wouldn't hurt her."

            They went into the room and saw Rebecca tied and gagged on the floor. Allison rushed towards her and took out her gag and bonds. Rebecca whispered, I tried what you told me, to faint but it didn't work. You and your smart ideas." Allison bit back a laugh and looked at the two men who were standing guard at the doorway.

            "Are you going to let us go?" Allison said, standing up, her eyes blazing.

            "Not until you tell us more about yourselves," Chris said.

            "I'm Allison Welsch, daughter of Adam Welsch," the two men's eyes widened slightly at the mention of Allison's father. "He was the Egyptologist who discovered the Valley of the Kings and Queens. He formulated the theory of Hamunaptra but he wasn't able to see it in person. Well, if you won't believe me suit yourself. I can accept that. After hitting you with the rod, I wouldn't think you'd like me that much," Allison said with a smile.

            "I've faced worse," Chris scoffed. 

"Oh, really? Then that would explain your instinct of shouting. Really experienced," Allison interjected.

Chris looked at Nick and told him, "Aren't you going to help me talk to this airy Egyptologist or at least stop looking at her with that goofy smile on your face," Chris sneered. Allison turned a shade of pink and turned around so that they wouldn't see her blushing but Rebecca caught her and gave her a knowing smile. Rebecca introduced herself to save Allison. The others followed suit.

            "Why don't we go back to the office to talk?" Rebecca offered. The others nodded and proceeded to go there.

A/N: Was it too long? Thanks for everyone who reviewed! Do you want it to be fast paced or not? Review, review, review!!!


	5. Chapter four

**Standard Disclaimers Apply**

**A/N: **Yehey! We updated and improved this chap! Hope you guys like it! Sorry for not updating quickly. ^_^ Thanks to Tesuka for editing our fic!

**READ, ENJOY AND REVIEW! (RER)**

**CHAPTER FOUR**

            Pacing around the room, Nikita Raman was thinking on what to say to her father. The situation about the bracelet was crucial to her and to her family ancestry.

            '_Why can't they understand?_' Nikita thought furiously, as she walked on the carpet for the nth time. '_The bracelet belongs to MY family, MY relatives, no matter who they are, whether they are those roguish twins or that insufferable Selim! That vile 'ol hog…But again, no matter, as long as they are in the family. Blood-ties! And now, thanks to father's faithful servant, it is in the hands of those feeling-superior Englishmen!_'

            Abdul, Nikita's father, was hovering near the doorway, watching thoughtfully as Nikita's irate thoughts ran. He knew better than to approach her at this state of mind, but it cannot be helped for as her daughter had branded the situation, it was 'crucial'. He knew he shouldn't have trusted the bracelet for safekeeping to his servant, who looked surprisingly like him, Mahmud. He dismissed the thought at that moment and assured himself and his daughter that Mahmud was a trusted fellow and could very well protect the bracelet. How wrong he was, he realized thinking about it now. 

            '_Mahmud is a very honest and reliable man; however, give him a bottle of brandy. Within a few moments, all those honor and valor would be gone from his mind. What evil things alcohol can do to a man_,' Abdul thought. That unfortunately had happened to Mahmud who sold the bracelet to a very eager Englishman a.k.a. David for a measly small amount of money. 

            Abdul sighed as he approached his daughter. His steps threaded softly on the thick carpeting of the floor, moving noiselessly towards Nikita.

            "Nikita," he uttered, laying a hand on her shoulder to calm her down. "Please stop this pacing. You're ruining the carpet," he added with a slight teasing smile.

            Looking at her father, Nikita answered his smile, giving him one of her own. 

            "Father--," she started but was cut off as her father raised his hand.

            "Nikita, please, at least stand still o sir down. You're making me dizzy," he commanded softly, waving his hand towards the direction of the settee.

            She chose the latter, already feeling the tiredness creeping along the muscles of her thighs and legs. Without saying a word, Abdul poured Nikita a glass of water to calm her down. Normally, a servant would do this, but because of Nikita's distress and disposition, he thought it would be better to have replaceable yet expensive figurines than to replace broken bones. Thankfully, Nikita had only injured a servant once since she was totally out of control at that time. Nikita can be violent and gentle when she wants but her quick temper causes her to conceal her gentler side. Most of the time, when she is with her loved ones, it is when this softer side of her is seen. Violence was just an act to hide her true feelings, being a private person. Ever since that time when her mother died giving birth to her would-be brother, the sparkling smile and the joyous girl at the palace was nowhere in sight.

            '_Ah, Anya. You should have seen how your daughter grew up. She looks just like you and has inherited your intelligence and your wittiness_' Abdul reminisced, remembering his late wife, Anya Sluzhka who was a Russian. They met in Egypt when Anya's father, Ivan Sluzhka, a very respectable Egyptologist, organized an archaeological dig. Unfortunately, she was very ill when she gave birth to his second child. Coming back to the present, he focused his attention to Nikita, who, he noticed, was trying to sort out her words.

            "Father, I will get to the point," Nikita said, looking for any reaction on her father's face. Seeing none, she continued, encouraged. "I will go tomorrow or anytime this week to Egypt. I have to get the bracelet back. It is like an insult to our family heritage for those dam…foreigners to get their hands on what is not theirs just to suit their curiosity. I'm not saying what my mother did was wrong but this is different. I hope you understand. There are also some rumors circulating about Mathayus' wife, Selket. On how that fact came out, I do not know, but I assure you, I will find out. That necklace might provide for us a great deal of money that will help you on the next elections, and that power from the necklace might do me good," she said, already thinking about what she will do once she attain both bracelet and necklace. '_Those foreigners do not know all of what happened to Selket_. _There is a secret that they must not know_' she thought deceitfully. 

She stole a look from her father for her head was down while she talked. She saw disapproval reflected on her father's face and a bit of…disgust? '_Why does he look at me like that? Doesn't he understand that both power and money are important in this world?_'

            "Nikita, I have thought and believed in myself that I have raised you properly and that I have taught you the morals that we must follow. I am greatly disappointed from what I have heard from you right now. You must understand. Power and money are not the most important things in the world. It is your family and love. You may not have experience a mother's love but I gave you a great deal of mine and also from the people around you, but I have seen that my failure as a father has made you blind. I may be a powerful sheikh but I have tried to teach you the ways that I thought were good and proper. 

Since you are very keen about what you want to do and how you do it, I will not stop you from making you own decisions. It is time for you to be on your own; however, this I say to you, you are responsible and you should take in account about what your actions are and what good will it do for you and your men. You have developed swashbuckling ways from my army and your ruthless men where I have discovered from your speech and no, I do not disapprove. It is just that you have both disappointed your mother and me. I do not know what happened to you that made you change but I will respect you and your decisions," Abdul stated, very disappointed, saddened and ashamed on what he had heard coming from his daughter. True, he may be very busy to attend to his daughter but he made sure that every free opportunity or free time was spent with his daughter.

            Nikita was both enraged and surprised at what she heard. '_Is this my father? He has always approved of what I do._' Though surprised, the feeling of rage and frustration was rising from her veins. '_So he wouldn't support me. We'll see about that…_' she thought, as she looked at her father with burning eyes.

            Abdul saw the intensity of the anger in his daughter's eyes. He knew that he shouldn't have said that but it was time for her to make mistakes and learn from them. She will have to learn them in the hard way. 

            "I see that is how you feel, father," Nikita said, stressing the last word as she looked at her father's grim face. "Thank you for giving me my, as you call it, _freedom_. I will leave you now for I have to make preparations for my departure as soon as possible." Without further ado, she left the room with thoughts of revenge circling in her mind.

            Feeling tired from the conversations that had happened and the output of it, Abdul Raman pulled a cord to signal for a servant to fix him a drink, a hot bath and announced to his servants to take the day off the next day and help with the preparations for his daughter's departure. 

**********

The group entered in the office where Nick and Chris were conversing a while ago. The room was not large but it was suitable for an office, and it was comfortable. It was cooled by a large ceiling fan that was recently cleaned. The rest of the room was spruced up and looked ready for company. It was furnished with a desk that was situated beside the open window where the afternoon sun streamed through. File cabinets are on one corner of the room while on the other side was a bookcase with several books that looked like they were about to fall apart. On their left was a round table with five chairs surrounding it. The room was decked with a few Egyptian and British paintings of the pyramids, Nile River and the Big Ben. Few books were also opened on top of the desk with a telegram strewn about. 

            "I see that you have already received a telegram from the Bembridge scholars," Allison noted, indicating on the paper on the desk.

            "Yes, we were told to meet you at your hotel but we were unable to since something came up. We figured that you could come here instead," Nick replied, gesturing towards the table where they could converse properly.

            "How very gentlemanly of you," muttered Rebecca under her breath as she sat opposite Chris.

            "Pardon me, but did you say something?" Chris asked. 

            "Nothing," Rebecca answered.

            "Would you like a cup of tea?" Nick offered to his guests and friend.

            "Yes, please, we would like that. Chamomile if you have," Rebecca said, quite relieved to drink something. Running exhausted her but she didn't show no did Allison.

"Yes, we have it. I'll bring it in a moment," he said, standing up.

Allison sighed as he did. She was quite tensed when Nick was in the room though she didn't have any clue why. Looking at Chris, she noted how he looked at her friend. "Chris, I was just wondering how you came across the information about the wife of Mathayus," she inquired, intent on getting down to business.

            "You are pretty straightforward, aren't you? No small talk," he responded with a wry smile as if amused at her question but not really. He continued, "Anyway, you have heard about how they got together. As I was saying before we chased you, Mathayus had a necklace made from the finest and purest gold found in Egypt. This particular necklace had an emblem of a scorpion which is the same as the emblem found in the bracelet which I assume you have seen," he said pointedly.

            They nodded and as Rebecca was opening her mouth to say that she actually has the bracelet right now, Allison interrupted her.

            "Yes, yes we have seen it. It has a very intricate design that I think suits the wife of the king," 

            "We haven't found any evidence about her except the word of this merchant that we have found who says that he has found something that might tell us about this necklace and the owner. We plan to go to this place but we are still investigating it," Chris explained. Nick entered the room as Chris was explaining. He now settled the cups of tea around the table and begun pouring them like a host. Rebecca, now parched with thirst, reached gratefully for the cup and sipped, savoring the taste of chamomile on her mouth which soothed her as well as her body. The others did the same, a comfortable pause hovering in the air. 

            "You said something about all this came from the word of a merchant. How can you be so sure to trust this man?" Rebecca asked unbelievably. 

            "We do not trust this man because we think he is dealing with the black market but he is all we have. We have to go to the site, which is Thebes and see what we can find there," Nick declared.

            "I see. In that case, we will come with you," Allison promulgated, holding up her hand to stop the two men from protesting. "We came here to find out more about the bracelet and your declaration is exactly what we are looking for."

            "I see that it is useless in talking to you out of…" he abruptly stopped as they heard a sound coming from the lobby of the museum. 'it."

            "Were you expecting somebody else aside from Ms. Kingsley and Ms. Welsch?" Nick asked Chris as they slowly walked out the door.

            His companion shook his head, "No, I wasn't." They walked along the hallway but Chris suddenly stopped. "Wait, we have to be careful. Sometimes there are robbers that trespass from time to time. We still haven't improved the security measures in this museum. Better be prepared than getting bumped in the head." 

            The two women looked at him questioningly, but Nick intervened, " This is not the time to reminisce the past. Let's go." He took out a gun from his coat, handing it to Allison with some bullets. 

"Here, be careful, Ms. Welsch. Always hit the target," he advised, walking beside her.

            "Don't worry, I assure you that we can watch our back and defend it as well," she said, smilingly, showing a set of perfect white teeth, but it was contradicted by a bit of hurt and anger evident on her tone. "Oh, and it's Allison. You make me feel old just by calling me that."

            "I'll do it if you call me Nick," he said.

            "Deal, now come on," she commanded.

"Uhmmm…Mr. Monroe, can I borrow this sword?" Rebecca asked while prying the weapon from a statue of Ramses.

"Please, call me Chris. No problem. I'm sure Ramses won't mind you using his sword but do take care of it. The museum of antiquities would want it back safe and sound or I, myself will hunt you down." Christopher said while giving her a playful wink. 

She smiled at him showing her gratefulness for his kindness.

Nick and crept silently to the front door where they hid at the back of a statue. They got ready and jumped in front, facing whoever the intruders were but were instead greeted by two pistols. Their nervousness and suspense turned to smiles and an exchange of "hellos". The O'Connells and Jonathan were their bunch of intruders.

—Meanwhile—

Out of sight and earshot from the lobby, Rebecca and Allison were staying in one room, waiting tensely for a signal from the men.

"Oh, Rebecca, I just hope there weren't any intruders. I wouldn't want anything bad to happen to Nick…and Christopher," she quickly added hoping that Rebecca hadn't caught her mistake. 

"Rebecca?" Allison asked, concern heard in her voice when she saw that Rebecca wasn't paying any attention to her.

Rebecca's eyes were trained on a small group of people with a tall redhead standing in front of them. 

They backed out and Allison whispered to Rebecca, "Got any bright ideas?" 

"Yeah, RUN!!! Rebecca exclaimed. 

Nikita saw them and commanded her men to catch them. They were able to sneak I while the curators were running after Rebecca and Allison. She was very determined to get the bracelet back. 

Running through the museum was not an easy task. Rebecca and Allison were cautious not to destroy the items on display while Nikita and her men took off after them. Rebecca grimaced and Allison swore under her breath as they heard the crashing of some of the most valuable treasures of Egypt's history. Both of them skidded to a full stop and came face to face with the O'Connells, Jonathan, Christopher and Nick. Surprise was seen in their faces but on the two women were replaced by agitation.

"People are after us," Rebecca exclaimed.

"Who?" Chris looked questioningly \

"How should we know?" Allison retorted.

Nikita entered the room and reached them first before her men, and pointed her sword at Allison, who was cowering and demanded cruelly, "Where is the bracelet and you've to tell the truth or else I'll send you to the afterlife to join your father."

"What bracelet are we talking about here?" Chris and Nick asked simultaneously.

Jonathan cut in, "You know…the one I helped in discovering…" he said proudly despite the tension between the two sides.

"And what bracelet was this?" Nick insisted.

"The Scorpion King's bracelet!" Allison said.

"The bracelet of Anubis is not in my possession." 

"We know" "We have it, but right now, we don't exactly have the time to explain" Rebecca and Allison answered simultaneously. 

"And you didn't tell us?" Nick said.

"Well you didn't exactly ask and like I said, we don't have time to explain it right now," Allison responded. 

Christopher was going to answer to the quip when…

"Well, well, am I lucky or what. Where is my bloody bracelet?" a taunting voice said as her henchmen surrounded the group.

"Uh-oh" Rebecca muttered. 

Nikita's men took out some guns, ammunition and swords.

"Not if I can help it" Evy's voice cut through the waiting silence.

With a warrior's whoop, she fought Nikita with two sais (three-pointed truncheon) _(AN: The sais are the 3—pointed truncheons that were used in the fight between Evy and Anakh-su-namn)_ Rick pushed Alex and Jonathan, who were gaping at the arising chaos, behind a pillar. Rick passed a pistol to Jonathan who started joining the one helluva fight. Nick grabbed Allison around the waist as one of the shelves fell. She smiled, gratefulness written in her features. 

Meanwhile, Rebecca and Christopher were having their own experience. Christopher shot and shot while shielding Rebecca from bullets, vases, jars, and who knows what else were being thrown on their way. As they were hiding, Nick fought off countless men while Allison swung at the guys attacking them with a rod she found at the foot of Seti's chariot. She winced when a dagger sliced through her cheek and squeezed her eyes shut. She opened her mouth to scream when it was muffled as a hand clamped over her mouth. 

She tried to attract Nick's attention but to no avail. She started fighting back but her assailant was stronger than her. She was surprised when the man fell backward with a groan. She saw Alex, holding the rod she had dropped earlier while struggling, with his boyish, blue eyes twinkling. 

Rebecca couldn't believe the scene she was seeing. Guns were being fired everywhere., bullets whizzing in every possible direction and swords clashing. She was frightened, but decided not to show it lest she wanted the child, Alex with her to panic as well. She saw a man walking towards her clutching a sword and an annoying smile tugging at his contorted face. She pirouetted but unluckily the sword sliced through her thigh. 

"Asshole" she muttered and fought the guy with a warrior's vigor and strength to rival that of the Medjai. 

Meanwhile, Jonathan was hiding in a corner because he had no more weapons. He suddenly remembered his companion and he turned around and said, "Alex!" but he tripped over a crack on the floor and sent a statue tumbling to the pillars, which shared the same effect. 

Rick saw the debris falling and called out, "Let's go!"

Evy and Alex ran together with Evy clutching a book while Jonathan and Christopher supported Rebecca whose leg wasn't any better. 

"What the heck is that?" Rick asked, pointing at the book that his wife was clutching.

"I saw it in one corner and thought that it looked interesting," Evy replied.

Allison and Rebecca looked at each other wondering how on earth could this woman could have found a book in the middle of the hullabaloo. 

Rick started to pull Nick's hand but he mouthed, "Allison" 

Allison was leaning at the chariot feeling very dizzy and Rebecca almost collapsing. Nick carried Allison, Chris helped Rebecca and they made it to the car with beads of perspiration dripping from their faces. The others were waiting in the car and Rick jumped in and started the engine.

Tbc…


	6. Chapter five

STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY

            We do not own The Mummy, The Mummy Returns or the Affair of the Necklace movies. They are owned by their respective owners. *snicker* ^_^

Author's notes: Phew! You thought that we were gone weren't you? Admit it, that's what you thought. Hehehehe…Anyway, to explain why we took such a loonng vacation (which it was not), we had a lot and I mean a LOT of schoolwork piled up along with the examinations. ARGHHHH!!! We almost went crazy after those months but now we're bacccckkkkk!!! Thanks to all those who reviewed!!! RER!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

THE AFFAIR OF THE NECKLACE

**CHAPTER FIVE**

            Rebecca awoke to the sounds of the waking city. Opening her eyes, she saw the faint rays of sunlight seep through the windows. Raising herself on one elbow, she looked around the room, looking from the windows to the door. She was startled when she saw Christopher lying on another bed, snoring lightly. Confusion was erased from her mind as she recalled the events that had happened the day before…

_flashback_

They drove away from the museum with their nemesis running after them. 

"Good thing, this ol' thing here is a good one," Jonathan said, referring to the car. As soon as the words left his mouth, the engine sputtered, then died down. They looked at each other and Rick groaned, "Leave it to Jonathan to jinx us."

Jonathan stammered out a reply but he was cut off when Evy told them to get out of the car. They ran around for a while until Nick saw a car with the unsuspecting owner talking to a shop owner.

Rick quickly went in the car and the others quietly followed suit. The engine sputtered to life and they roared away while the owner shouting angrily at them. They turned around the corner and saw that their enemies saw them. 

Rick drove all around the city, trying to avoid them; however, Nikita, the driver of the other car was a good one. She was able to follow them and managed to stay in their tails. With bullets, coming past them and arrows, they managed to evade them. This was because of a camel that immediately came in front of Nikita's car and she was unable to capture them. She stopped, waving her fist in the air as she threatened them.

            "You can't hide from me! I will hunt  you down and I will get my revenge! Remember that!," she repeated until the others were out of hearing range.

            Jonathan commented, "Boy, she sure has a healthy set of lungs."

            The others looked at him, thinking that he had gone crazy. He looked back at them and said, frowning, "What?"

            The others sighed knowing that Jonathan would never change.

            Chris then looked at Allison, clearly looking for an explanation.

            Allison looked at him, obviously not in a good mood with her bleeding head and awkward position in the car.

"What, we don't know them, okay? I just know that they want the freaking bracelet that we have."

            Chris opened his mouth to say something else, but Nick stopped him with a glare. Chris gave up with a sigh and the ride became silent throughout.

            Evy asked Rebecca what hotel they were staying in and she told them. They stopped by, but then, Rick saw that their enemies were guarding the front door of the hotel.

            They groaned.

            "Oh no," Allison said, obviously tired and fed up with their enemies. "Now what do we do?"

            "I know," Nick said, concerning marring his features as he saw that Allison was becoming very dizzy indeed. "We will sneak through the back door. Give us your key and the number of you room and we will get your things."

            Evy agreed, "Yes, you can stay at our hotel. We can check you in there. I'm sure it would be no problem, right Rick?" she asked her husband who was scowling at the plan that Nick formulated. His eyes softened however when Evy looked at him. 

            "Yes, I'm sure Evy. Come on then, let's get going," he said, driving the car on the corner. "Just stay here okay and do not followed us," he said, saying the last part at his wife. Evy looked at him innocently and smiled. Rick growled and gestured at the men to follow him. Jonathan, however and Alex remained in the car with the women.

            They waited for a few minutes when they heard shouts coming from the hotel. They started to go out of the car when the men came rounding up around the corner. They were holding the 'heavy' luggages of the women.

            "Quick!" Chris cried out as he jumped on the automobile with the other coming in too. They ran away again but this time their opponents didn't come after them.

            "Phew at last they didn't follow us. Good thing that thi-" Jonathan started to say but was cut of by Nick.

            "Just shut up , Jonathan,"

            Jonathan complied and was silent throughout the trip.

            They soon reached the hotel and Evy checked them in while the others got out of the car and carried their luggage. Getting out of the car, Rebecca and Allison collapsed, their body not used to all these excitement. They were caught by Nock and Chris and they were carried inside the hotel lobby much to their amazement. They didn't let go when the women protested, embarrassed by this action. They were seated on the chairs in the lobby and waited until they finished checking in.

            After checking them in, Evy gave them their respective keys and their rooms. Her eyes were glinting slyly although this wasn't noticed by the others except her husband. He knew that she was up to something.

            "Here are your keys, Allison," she said, giving Allison her key. "I think it would be better if Nick stayed in your room. Rebecca couldn't possibly take care of you with her condition." Allison looked like she was going to protest but she was stopped by Evy's glare. "And you, Rebecca, Chris will stay with you."

            Rebecca barely heard her because she was slowly giving in to sleep. Chris shook his head and carried her to their room. Nick did the same to Allison, not putting her down amidst her protests. Jonathan and the others followed suit. Since it was already becoming dark, they went into their rooms and they would order their food in their rooms instead. In their respective rooms, they ate and freshened up. Nick bandaged Allison's wound and after, she immediately slept. Chris did the same with Rebecca and they all slept.

_end flashback_

            She sighed, knowing that many problems would arise now. She looked suddenly on her right thigh as pain shook her entire body. She realized that her wound was not that deep but it was deep enough to send tremors of pain on her body. Looking again at her surroundings she noticed a mahogany chest with intricate designs. Beside it was a door, which she knew connected to the washroom. A mirror was on the wall above an oak desk. There were two chairs inside the room. One was strewn with clothes that were seemingly, just by looking at it at a glance, dirty and belonged to man, considerably Christopher. The other chair was filled with bags. Slowly swinging her legs to the side of the bed so as not to open her wound, she slowly walked to the washroom. On the way, she took her grooming kit and some of her clothes, doing all these quietly so that Christopher would not be awakened. 

            '_He looks tired,_' she mused as she soaked in the tub. '_I would have to thank him and apologize for what happened yesterday_.' She sighed. 

Finishing her bath, she replaced the bandages on her thigh, wincing slightly at the pain and got dressed. A rush of adrenaline rushed through her and she couldn't wait to explore the bazaars outside the hotel.

'_I wonder if Allison is awake. We should go together. But then again, she might not come because of her injury, but knowing her, even wild horses couldn't stop her once she decides to do something,_' her thoughts rushed, causing her to smile inwardly as her friend's determination as she opened the door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            In the other room across the hall, Allison was already awake. She awoke to an undeniably loud snore coming on her left. She looked at her left and was startled for a moment at her companion's state. Nick was sprawled on his bed, his right leg, touching the floor. He did not even bother to change his clothes. His dirty shirt was open at his chest, allowing Allison the luxury to look at his muscles. She stared and was taken aback when her interest grunted in his sleep. She looked up from his chest and begun to blush.

            '_Naughty Allison. Staring! What would your father do now if he saw you? He would be turning from his grave! (if there was one)_' Allison thought, cringing slightly at the thought and at the same time amused. 

Raised by her father, she was slightly manly. Her father raised her trying to teach her how to be lady but failed. Allison smiled as she reminisced on those times. 

She was taken back to reality as she heard noises coming from outside the hotel. The bazaars were setting up and starting to prepare for another busy and chaotic day. Allison slowly rose up on her feet, stopping suddenly as she felt a wave of dizziness sweep through her. She stayed still for a moment, and the dizziness stopped. Holding up her hand on her head, she walked over to the washroom to clean herself up. Her wound on her head was not deep but it would leave a tiny scar on her left temple. After cleaning up, she went back to the room and looked about her. The room was very much alike to Rebecca's room. She looked around at the right side and saw pieces of clothing strewn about just like the man on the bed. Sighing inwardly, she bent and picked up the clothes and put it on top of her already made bed. Looking at her watch, seeing that it was near seven o'clock, she decided to go outside for a while. She couldn't stand being in this room because it smothered her and her mind.

"I sure hope Rebecca is awake. I would like to have some company but her wound might tire her out." She shrugged and went outside. She was startled as someone across from her was also doing the same thing. Both of them looked up at once and smiled at each other.

"Are you sure you can walk outside?" Allison asked Rebecca, concern shown on her pretty face

"I can, but I have to slow down. It hurts and it might open the wound," the other woman replied. She looked pointedly at Allison's bandaged temple.

Knowing what that meant, Allison laughed. "Don't worry about me. I have a hard head you know. Besides you're in a worse condition than I am." 

Rebecca laughed as Allison said that she had a hard head.

Eyes raised, Allison looked stern but inside she felt glad. It was good to laugh when one was in a bad condition. 

"Come on, let's go," Allison said, already walking towards the elevator. She suddenly stopped and turned to face Rebecca. "Did you bring the bracelet?"

"Yes, it's in here. I won't leave it again after what happened yesterday," she grimly answered.

Allison nodded in agreement and continued to walk

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            That's it guys! Just wait for the next chapter!!! Please review! Just press the button down there. I know you want to!!! ^_^

 l

 l

 l

 l 

 l

 l

V


End file.
